


What is seen

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: I like to think the Warden had an ulterior motive for some of the gifts she gives her companions.





	What is seen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt on dragonage_kink on dreamwidth.](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93926.html?thread=366216678#cmt366216678)

“Thought I'd find you up here.”

Sigrun is glad that she's gotten used to her commanders voice otherwise she'd have just tried to put a knife into her. Again. Sigrun didn't think she'd find somebody that was even quieter than she was until the day they had to explain exactly why the commander had a very dwarven knife embedded in her shoulder. It was lucky she'd been in armour at the time and it had been more of a glancing blow that had slid up the chest plate before getting stuck. Sigrun would have had a harder time explaining why the commander was deceased with a dwarven knife in her heart.

At least she remembered to speak up before she got into range this time and Sigrun slides the knife that she's half drawn back into its sheathe. “Am I that predictable?”

“Sometimes.” She clearly takes the knife being put away as an invitation and settles beside her, staring over the battlements at the setting sun. Sigrun just shrugs. She doesn't always come up here. Just sometimes.

It's the last place most people would look for her after all. She's stone born, she's meant to hate the wide open sky, right? Perhaps she would if it didn't do such fantastic things. The tunnels are all the same, grey-black-brown and the red glow of lava and the rarer blue shine of lyrium at the surface of rocks. The surface has such an amazing array of colours. Some she didn't even have names for before she came here.

“I found something and thought of you.” Sigrun blinks, tearing her eyes from the orange-red glow streaking across the sky. Not the first time the commander's done that, she just finds things and Sigrun isn't sure what to make of it.

The package isn't big, wrapped in crinkled parchment and twine and Sigrun accepts it with a furrowed brow. It doesn't feel like a weapon, wrong shape, and she can't think of anything else this shape or weight. She pulls a knife, snapping the twine with deft twists before sheathing it so she can unwrap the paper.

It's not what she's expecting. Or maybe it's exactly what she was expecting. It's a tube, a metal tube, plain and unadorned with brass fixings on either end. There's glass set in each of the brass ends and she smiles in delight. A spyglass. She can't believe that the commander remembered her mentioning them, let alone saying that she'd like one. 

“Thank you.” She says as she examines it, laughing in delight as she focuses on nothing in particular to test it. She's going to have so much fun with this, she can see so much from here.

The commander grins back before a sly smile settles on her face. “If you ever get the urge to see me up close, you know where my rooms are.”

Sigrun nods agreement, then stops and turns, staring at the commander's back as she heads back towards the keep. She waits another beat, just to check that she had heard that right before she scrambles after her, the spyglass hurriedly tucked into her tunic.

The sky will be there another day.


End file.
